1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment discussed herein is directed to a tractor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, work vehicles, such as agricultural tractors, include each an exhaust gas treatment mechanism for purifying exhaust gas from an engine by sequentially passing the exhaust gas through two exhaust gas treatment units. For example, one of the two exhaust gas treatment units is placed inside a hood, and the other is placed outside the right or left side of the hood (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,937,936, for example).
In some cases, a cover covers an external surface of the exhaust gas treatment unit placed outside the hood.
In such a conventional work vehicle as described above, the exhaust gas treatment unit placed outside the hood is covered by the cover, so that heat of the exhaust gas treatment unit is accumulated inside the cover without being diffused, resulting in deterioration of the heat-releasing performance.